Valentine's Chocolate
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Hari ini hari terburuk bagi Sasuke. Eh, masa? for #HappyFluffy #PartyPup. SasuNaru. RnR pliss..


_**Valentine's Chocolate by Yun Ran Livianda**_

 _ **Naruto by MK**_

 _ **T+**_

 _ **Warning : BL, khawasan Fujo yg lain menepi aja kalo lewat (?), DLL deh biar cepet.**_

 _ **SasuNaru! Kalo ada yg maso dan review ngaco pasti dihapus!**_

 _ **#HappyFluffy #PartyPup**_

 _ **Happy read!**_

~.:o:.~

Sasuke masih fokus bekerja ketika ponselnya berbunyi ringan, tertanda ada pesan LINE masuk. Sepasang onyx kelamnya melirik jam di sudut layar laptop. Tengah hari. Mungin kekasih pirang tercintanya mengajak untuk makan siang. Dengan senyum tipis Sasuke mengambil ponsel. Bahagia dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_

 _ **Sasuke, tolong katakan pada Naruto kalau coklat pesanannya sudah selesai. Masih pengemasan tapi sudah bisa diambil hari ini. Aku kesulitan menghubunginya. Ponselnya mati.  
Tolong ya? ^0^)/**_

Bukan Naruto, tapi Sakura teman semasa kuliah mereka. Baru beberap bulan lalu Sakura membuka Café. Sekedar pengalih perhatian karena ditinggalkan kekasih-yang kini menjadi mantan-nya. Kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat, seorang pemuda berdarah Korea-Jepang yang beralis tebal dan merupakan Atlet Karate tingkat Nasional yang mematahkan hati teman musim seminya.

Dengan wajah datar yang menyimpan kecewa, Sasuke hanya membalas singkat dan lekas beranjak setelah menyimpan pekerjaannya. Kalau begitu, biar Sasuke menjemput Naruto di ruangan si pirang, sekalian untuk makan siang.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke sedikit bergidik kala angin berhembus. Mengayunkan butiran salju yang turun dengan lembut. Di sebelahnya Naruto sibuk meniupi kedua tangan -kedinginan sampai kacamata yang dipakainya berembun.

"Ampun, Teme… Dingin sekali." Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dobe." Sasuke mendengus. "Kau saja yang bodoh meninggalkan sarung tangan di kantor."

Naruto berdecak. "Itukan karena jarak kantor dengan Sarada tidak terlalu jauh. Aku berlari saja."

Pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya berjalan lebih cepat karena sudah ditinggal Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu Sarada Café & Resto, lonceng pada pintu berbunyi riuh dan Naruto bersorak girang sambil melambai pada dirinya. Sasuke sangat menikmati hawa di dalam Café yang dibawa oleh penghangat ruangan.

Sasuke melepas mantel kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sudah duduk dengan seorang pria berambut perak. Dari setangah wajah yang tertutup masker itu Sasuke berpikir jika usia sang pria perak itu lebih dari 30 tahun. "Yo!" Sapanya dengan senyum mata sipit pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menangguk.

"Sasuke, kau ingat tidak siapa dia? Kau ingat tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan mata sipit pria di depannya yang masih tersenyum. "Ah.. Kau lupa ya?" Naruto menyeringai melecehkan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lagi pula kami memang sudah lama tidak bertemu." Pria itu tertawa. "Aku Kakashi, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Memperhatikan mata Kakashi dengan seksama. "Oh, senpai? Kau terlihat 5 tahun lebih tua, senpai. Jadi aku tidak mengenalimu." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. Mana mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan kakak kelasnya semasa SMP, teman dekat Itachi. "Apa cuaca di India mempercepat penuaan kulit?"

Kakasih tertawa. Enggan menjawab guyonan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabar Itachi? Apa dia sudah menikah?"

Sakura datang dengan nampan ditangan. Membagikan cangkir pada menghuni meja. Empat jenis kopi berbeda untuk mereka. Sakura duduk di samping Kakasih.

"Di Australia. Mungkin sedang menjual dongo bersama seekor rubah berkantung kanguru disana." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil meminum Espresso miliknya. Mengernyit sakit ketika Naruto mencubit keras pinggangnya.

"Itachi-san memang bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya Kyuu-nii menerima perasaannya." Sakura masuk dalam pembicaraan. Seorang pramusaji datang, menghidangkan tiga gratin yang masih panas. "Menu baru, masih percobaan. Gratis asal beri pendapat kalian dengan jujur."

Kakashi melepaskan masker dan ketiganya memakan gratin hampir bersamaan. Naruto paling antusias awalnya namun ia orang pertama yang meletakkan sendok. Sedang Sasuke mengambil suapan kedua, lalu ketiga.

Sakura tertawa ketika melihat gelagat Sasuke. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengemut sendoknya dan mengangguk. Tanpa bicara apapun kembali memakan gratinnya. Sasuke tidak pandai memuji, tapi intinya Bungsu Uchiha itu sangat menikmati sampai tidak bisa berhenti makan.

"Percampuran antara bahan-bahan dan bumbunya sangat sempurna. Rasanya melumer disetiap suapan. Bahkan daging ayamnya terasa lembut namun sayurnya tidak terlalu matang. Ini benar-benar sempurna." Kakashi berkomentar.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Rahasianya terletak pada bagaimana mengolah daging ayam itu. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Terimakasih komentarnya."

"Hah? Daging ayam?" Naruto mengintip dengan dekat gratinnya. "Di mulutku cuma ada sayur." Naruto mulai mengorek-ngorek gratinnya. Mengernyit ketika menemukan potongan sayur dan langsung ia pindahkan ke piring Sasuke.

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan diatas meja. "Gratin itu sejenis pasta, bukan sayur bahan utamanya. Kau ini!"

"Dobe?" Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. Ketika Naruto menoleh dengan wajah berkerut sedih, sesuap sayur memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Sayur ini jatahmu. Makan ini atau kau jadi kelinci seminggu penuh." Dengan sadis Sasuke menjejalkan makanan sambil memencet hidung kekasihnya.

"Hooo…" Kakasih menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi Sasuke yang memasak?"

"Karena aku tidak mau makan ramen setiap hati." Jawabnya santai dan kembali makan.

"BOHONG!" Naruto menggebrak meja. "DUA MINGGU INI 'KAN AKU YANG MASAK, TEME!"

Sasuke mengemut sendoknya dan menatap Naruto, sok polos. "Tentu saja kau yang memasak. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin belajar?"

Naruto kembali duduk tenang di samping Sasuke. Mengusap krim gratin yang mengotori wajahnya akibat ulah Sasuke tadi. "Kalau begitu jangan bicara seolah aku tidak pernah memasak." Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya dengan meminum kopinya.

 _Kawaii_! Batin Sakura histeris.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Telur dadar gosong dan sup misho hambarmu sudah tidak seburuk hari pertama memasak." Pujian tulus Sasuke berhadiah kaki cenat-cenut karena ditendang dan diinjak Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura- _neechan_. A-aku sudah selesai meng-mengemasnya." Tanpa tanda kedatangan, sesosok gadis cantik menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ah, Terimakasih." Sakura mengambil beberapa kantong kertas yang diberikan oleh gadis berambut indigo panjang itu. "Naruto, ini coklatmu."

Naruto menerimanya dengan suka cita. Merogoh ke dalam kantong, mengambil satu kotak coklat dan menyodorkan pada pekerja paruh waktu Sakura yang masih belum pergi. "Ini untukmu, Hinata- _chan. Happy Valentine_!"

Hinata tersentak. Wajahnya merah padam. Dengan canggung mengambil coklat pemberian Naruto. "Te-terimakasih." Hinata yang gugup tanpa sengaja melirik Sasuke. Tatapan malu-malu gadis cantik itu tak sengaja bertemu onyx Sasuke, tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh. Pada akhirnya Hinata kalah dan pamit kembali bekerja.

" _Kawaii_." Komentar Naruto layaknya pria kasmaran ketika melihat Hinata yang berlari kecil.

"Dasarkaugadiskecilbutabrengseksialanpenganggukekasihorang-." Sasuke bergumam dengan cepat dan sama sekali tak jelas. Naruto mengabaikannya.

"Nah, ini untuk Kakashi- _senpai_ dan Sakura- _chan_." Kakashi terpikat melihat senyum malaikat Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Naru- _chan_ ~" Kakashi terlalu terpesona dengan senyum Naruto sampai lupa diri.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke membaca 'mantra' dengan wajah sangar. " _Nee, nee,_ Sasuke- _kun_. Hinata- _chan_ sudah kelas 12, umur Naruto juga masih 25 tahun. Mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang serasi. Kau setuju denganku?." Sakura berbisik. Memanas-manasi Sasuke, lupa harga nyawanya.

Sakura bergedik ketika Sasuke menatapnya. Wajah Sasuke memang datar, tapi kilat di kedua onyx itu terlalu menakutkan untuk dihadapi seorang gadis.

"O-oke." Sakura berdiri. Meraih lengan Kakashi dan menariknya agar bangun. "Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Kakashi- _senpai_. Kalian nikmati gratinnya, ya? Untuk Sasuke, mau tambah berapa kalipun atau mau dibawa pulang hari ini gra-tis. Gra-tis." Sakura menekankan kata gratis. " _Senpai_ , ayo."

"Ta-tapi- tunggu dulu Sakura- _chan_. Aku belum minum cappuccino-ku. Gratin-nya juga-" Suara Kakashi hilang setelah pintu Café ditutup.

Naruto menatap heran kearah pintu. "Sasuke…" Sasuke melirik. Apa Naruto sadar jika ia cemburu? "…aku pesan makanan lain ya? Gratinnya kau yang makan." Naruto memindahkan mangkuk gratinya ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"..Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak bisa mengartikan tatapan sendu sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mulai kembali makan. "Dasar dobe. Tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati."

"KENAPA KAU MENGHINAKU?!"

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali sejak ia kembali dari Sarada. Fokus kerjanya buyar. Sasuke sendiri tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang ada di dalam otaknya hanya Naruto, Naruto, Naruto dengan bonus Hinata dan Kakashi. Sialan! _Mood_ -nya bisa memburuk jika terus begini.

"Sasuke, kau ada masalah?" Sasuke mendongak. Sai berdiri di depan meja kerjanya dengan beberapa map ditangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

Sai meletakkan map di meja Sasuke. "Aku besok ambil cuti, ada acara keluarga dan tidak bisa ditinggal. Jadi tolong gantikan aku dirapat rutin besok."

"Hn." Sasuke kembali fokus ke layar laptop.

Sai mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mengintip wajah Sasuke. Wajah datar khas Uchiha yang terlihat sedikit aneh- kusut maksudnya. "Sudah kuduga. Katakan ada apa dengan Naru- _chan_."

"Ck." Sasuke berdecak tidak suka. Ia menatap tajam teman sekantornya. "Jangan sok akrab! Jangan menanggil kekasih orang dengan _surfix –chan_. Itu menyebalkan."

Sai menaikan kedua alisnya sekaligus. _Badmood_ , sesuai dugaanya.

" _Ano_ , Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau cepat berkemas. Jam kerja hari ini sudah selesai. Kalau sampai kau telat menjemput Naru-"

BRAK

Pintu kantor terbuka dengan brutal.

" _Teme_ ~ Aku menjemputmu~" Naruto berdiri di depan pintu. Suaranya mendayu, terdengar sangat bahagia. "Eh? Ada Sai, ya? Apa kalian belum selesai? Lembur?"

"Naru- _chan_ ~" Sai memeluk Naruto yang masih berdiri diambang pintu, belum sempat memasuki ruangan. "Kau rindu padaku, 'kan? Aku juga merindukanmu~"

Naruto merogoh saku mantel, mengambil ponsel. "Halo? Ino? Sai-"

"Halo~ sayang~" Sai yang takut dilaporkan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tunagannya merebut ponsel Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu."

Naruto yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Sai menghampiri Sasuke. "Kita mampir ke supermarket, ya? Malam ini kau mau makan apa?"

Sasuke melihat Naruto. "Kau baru bisa memasak sup dan telur dadar 'kan? Kenapa menawari mau makan apa?"

"Err.. ya, untuk basa-basi saja." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. Dalam sekejap tatapannya tajam dan mengancam. "Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, _Teme_. Nanti banyak yang tahu kalau aku belum bisa memasak."

Setetes keringat dingin muncul dipelipis Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke bicara, takut tajah malam dipotong. "Yah, semua orang tahu kau tidak bisa memasak."

"Naru- _chan_ , kau kejam sekali." Sai datang mengembalikan ponsel Naruto. "Tega kau menipuku. Aku jadi berbicara panjang lebar, ini dan itu dengan ponsel kehabisan baterai."

Naruto tertawa keras. "Anggap itu cara melepaskan diri tanpa kekerasan. Ah, ya." Naruto merogoh kantung kertas. "Ini untukmu. Selamat Valentine ya?" Naruto memberikan coklat dengan wajah cerah. Tak sadar wajah Sasuke sudah menggelap.

Tahan, Sasuke. Jangan kalap.

Sai menatap berbinar coklat pemberian Naruto. "Kau serius ingin selingkuh denganku?"

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak berminat dengan pria yang punya tunangan kejam." Candanya lalu tertawa lagi. _Mood_ Naruto benar-benar bagus hari ini.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan tas kantor ditangan tanpa melirik kearah Naruto. "Manusia tidak punya otak. Kau pulang tidak?"

" _TEME_! KAU MENGHINAKU LAGI! _MOOD_ -MU ITU KENAPA SIH?!" Naruto menyusul Sasuke. "TAHU BEGINI TADI AKU PULANG BARENG SHIKAMARU SAJA! _TEMEEEE_! KAU DENGAR TIDAK!" Suara Naruto melengking, menggema di kantor yang sudah sepi.

Sai yang masih di tempatnya menggosok dagunya. Sok tampan. "Ohh.. Itu alasannya? Pantas _Mood_ -nya sangat buruk."

 **Hikari no Miko**

Mobil Fortune mewah Sasuke membelah jalan bersalju. Deru mesin terasa halus. Suhu ruang dalam mobil cukup hangat. Tapi Naruto seolah membeku, Sasuke mendiamkannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto bertanya. Lirih. "Aku sedih kalau kau diamkan begini. Mana aku harus membawa belanjaan sendiri."

Sasuke memilih diam. Tapi _inner-_ nya sudah mencak-mencak. - _Dobe, sialan! Itu salahmu sendiri memberi gadis di kasir tadi coklat!'_

"Sasu.. Jangan abaiakan aku.."

Sasuke melirik Naruto. Wajah karamel kekasihnya memerah, kedua alis pirang berkerut sedih, dan mata biru berkaca-kaca sebagai bonusnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasa kalah. "Iya, _Dobe_. Iya."

Naruto bertepuk tangan kekanakan. Tertanda dia bahagia. Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Dadanya terasa hangat.

"Sekarang antar aku ke rumah Shion, ya? Mau mengantarkan coklat."

Jika tak sayang nyawa, Sasuke pasti sudah menabrakkan mobil ke pohon tepi jalan. "Aku ingin menangis, Tuhan. Berapa persen kadar kepekaan si idiot ini saat lahir?" Sasuke meratap sangat lirih.

" _Te-Teme_ , apa itu?! Aku baru saja mendengar suara hantu yang berbisik ingin menangis. DIMOBILMU ADA HANTU?! BESOK PAKAI MOBILKU SAJA! AYO CEPAT MENYETIRNYA!"

"TUHAANNNNN!" Sasuke menjerit.

"SA-SASUKE! KAU TIDAK KESERUPAN KAN!?" Naruto panik sendiri.

 **Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik futon. Hatinya Sakit. Hari ini hari paling buruk setelah sekian tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Padahal tahun lalu dan lalu-lalunya lagi Naruto selalu memberikan coklat pertama padanya sebelum pada orang lain ketika Valetine. Tapi kenapa tahun ini tidak?

Terlebih ketika keluar dari tempat Shion, Naruto terlihat lebih ceria lagi. Mungkin _mood_ -nya naik lagi, sampai overdosis mungkin. Naruto pasti dapat coklat ukuran jumbo dari gadis bermata lavender itu.

" _Teme_ , makan malam sudah siap. Ayo makan." Naruto membuka futon Sasuke. "Ayo." Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan langkah terhuyung.

Sasuke duduk, melipat kaki dengan rapi diatas bantalan duduk. Menatap sedih sup tomat yang sekali lihat saja jelas terlalu matang sampai hancur tak berbentuk. Tanpa protes Sasuke memakannya. Terlalu banyak garam. Mungkinkah Naruto balas dendam karena Sasuke mengatakan sup misho buatannya hambar saat di Sarada tadi siang?

" _Gochisousama deshita_." Baru saja meletakkan sumpit, sepiring roti coklat kehitaman di dorong Naruto kearahnya. "Roti?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis. _Setelah makan malam, makan roti?_

Naruto berdehem. "Kau kan tidak suka coklat. Tahun-tahun lalu coklat yang kuberikan padamu pasti aku yang memakannya. Jadi.." Wajah Naruto memerah. "Aku minta tolong Shion untuk membantu membuat kue ini. Me-memang Shion yang membuatnya, tapi aku yang memilih rasa dan membeli bahan!"

Sasuke tertegun. Memandang roti di depannya tak percaya. Naruto, Naruto-nya menyiapkan roti tahun ini. Bukan coklat.

"Coba sedikit saja. Aku tahu kau kenyang." Naruto melirik malu-malu kearah Sasuke. "Rasa kopi, kok. Kalau kau tidak suka nanti aku yang akan memakannya."

Sasuke mengambil satu. Memakannya perlahan sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan dengan serius cinta _Dobe_ tercintanya. Setelahnya ia hanya bisa menunduk?

"Kenapa?" Suara Naruto terdengar sedih. "Kemanisan ya? Pahit?" Naruto mengambil satu. "Katanya Shion bukan cuma pandai menulis novel BL, Sakura bilang dia pandai membuat _cake,_ kenapa kau tidak suka?"

Saat Naruto mulai menguyah, Sasuke bangkit. Memeluk dengan ganas sampai Naruto jatuh di atas _tatami._

 _"_ Te-Teme?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku pikir hari ini kau lupa padaku. Syukurlah.. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ada yang tidak beres. Ia bergerak gelisah. Sasuke malah sudah bergerak ganas.

"Bahan ampuh macam apa yang kau beli, sampai bisa seperti ini? Apa ini lambang cintamu?" Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto. Keduanya sudah mulai berkeringat. "Mau disini atau di kamar?"

 **The End**

ENDINGNYA NGAWUR! LOL /digebukin

Ff ini buat event #HappyFluffy #PartyPuP banyak author yg lama nggak aktif kangen SN katanya.. Yun kan juga ulah lama nggak nulis, jadi ikutan buat ramein.. Haha..

Maaf ya kalo ketikannya sama sekali nggak rapi.. Ada yg di-italic ada yg enggak..

Typo juga pasti bertebaran ya? ToT tapi udah mepet ini, nggak ada waktu lagi..

Kalo ada yg bingung, Sarada disini ini nama cafe Sakura ya? Bukan bocah cewe kacamata, sip?!

Kritik saran ditunggu di kolom review ya? Sebisa mungkin jangan ampek nggak ninggalin jejak. Hihi..

Thanks ya yg udah mau mampir.. ^^

Valentine-nan ama OTP enak ya? Wkwkwk

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap tanpa niat berkedip layar di depannya. Tak peduli dengan saputangan yang digunakan untuk menyumbat hidung sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Kau hebat, Shion. Kau hebat! Dimana kau beli obat semacam itu? Lihatlah mereka. Melakukan ini dan itu tanpa sadar ada kamera mengawasi." Sakura memuji tanpa melepaskan fokusnya dari layar komputer.

"Bukan aku yang hebat, tapi Hinata. Aku hanya menjalankan skenario." Shion memencet hidungnya rapat-rapat sambil mengigit bibir.

Hinata hanya fokus pada layar, tak mau kalah dari dua gadis lainnya. "Shi-Shion- _san_. Pastikan kau merekamnya. Aku akan memutarnya setiap malam sebelum tidur.

.

Esok harinya Naruto menjenguk ketiga gadis malang ini di rumah sakit. Awalnya tiga gadis yang dirawat di ruang yang sama itu bersikap biasa. Mereka hanya tersenyum saat ditanya Naruto "Kemarin kalian pergi bersama? Kalian makan apa sampai keracunan dan kurang darah begini?"

Dan ketika melihat Sasuke datang menyusul, banjir darah tak bisa dihindari.

Mereka abis nyari asupan nutrisi, Nar. Biasa mah.

 **Beneran Kelar**


End file.
